fistofdangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Dash Kingston
Dash Kingston is the protagonist of Dash's Story. He is a member the Humbles MC Brotherhood. Personality Seth: You OK, Dash? Dash: Im more than OK - Dash and Seth. Dash's is tough, stoic, headstrong, honest and wild. Dash is wanting to bring back Humbles MC Brotherhood into a brotherhood (President Seth Stykes turned it into a group that kills innocents). Its the reason Dash and Seth argue alot about the club's direction. Dash is also rebelling against the society and is resentful towards police officers and the gouverment. While Seth emotionlessly kills people just for fun, Dash only kills people he thinks deserves it and is able to do it in cold blood if it feels right. Dash also has a soft side for weaker people and victims of bullying. He also saved Jamie Osbourne when a bunch of Slimheads members bullies and attacked him In the end of Fist of Danger, Dash mentions that he will become peaceful and possibly a family man. He wants to take a break from the outlaw lifestyle. Dash has killed countless of people and therefore admits himself that he is not a good person. Psysical appeareance Dash has a shaved headed and horseshoe mustache. He is brawny, buff and muscular build and appers to be average heightDash wears a Humbles MC Leather Jacket, ripped blue baggy jeansHe has a facial scar down his left eye. He wears eyebrow and lip peircings, golden earring in the left and finger rings saying HBMC. He has bums om his forehead and nose and freckles on his cheeks. When Dash is on a bike, he will don a unique bandana and sunglasses. Clothes for Dash Jackets and Vests: Standard: * Humbles MC Leather Jacket (Black) * Humbles MC Leather Jacket (Crimson Red) * Humbles MC Leather Jacket (White) * Humbles MC/Eagle Denim Vest * Brown zipped Leather Jacket * Down jacket * Camo jacket Avaible in Stores: * Events of Fist of Danger Fist of Danger Dash is first introduced in the drug dealing with Spike and Bob. They become good partners and worked toghetter in alot of missions. Fist of Danger 2 Dash just arrived home from his holiday. He rides back to the clubhouse of Humbles MC Brotherhood. He takes a drink when he walks in as well as talking with the other members. Background Dash's family is originated in Ireland, Denmark, Canada and Portugal. Childhood Dash met Victor Pablo in their kindergarden. They were interested in action cartoons and comic books as children. They got into criminality when they became teenagers as well as rebelling against their school. They robbed a bank in 1997 and got arrested for it Love Life Dash's girlfriend is Jane Robinson. He met her when he was 20 and she was 17. ACP Database * Name:Kingston, Dash * Affiliations:Member of Humbles MC Brotherhood Criminal Record * 1998 - Drug Dealing * 1999 - Prostitution (Slipped through) * 2000 - Grand Theft Auto * 2007 - Manslaughter Notes Patches His patches means something that has happend in his life. * Vice President - Indicates that he is the Vice President of the Rock Bottoms MC. * Harry Dalton logo - Indicates that he is a fan of the Harry Dalton motorcycles. * Live to Ride, Ride to Live - The motto of Rock Bottoms MC. It is also a classic biker motto. * Skulls - Indicates that he has killed for the club. * 69 - Indicates that he has performed oral sex on a woman (This patch will be earned after completing all the sex side missions) * 1%er - Indicates that he is a criminal member of the club. (This patch will be earned after completing the war side missions). * RBMC - Shortcut for the club name. * Anarchy sign - Indicates that he is an anarchist. Trivia * His "Acid City" tattoo can be bought at Club Mystery Tattoo. * He wears a spiked dog collar that can be used to stab people with. * He is a former mechanic which is why he carries a wrench. * He shares a strong resamblance to Jax Teller from Sons of Anarchy. * He also shares a strong resamblance to Kerry King, the guitarist of Slayer. * Dash shares big similarities with Hergrim Dash Kushnir which is the protagonist of Bloody Axe which is a game from the same creator. They both have alot of facial scars, both have tattoos on neck and hands, both have a rough voice and background, both is second in command in a gang and become leader. They also both rock a handlebar mustache and wear leather. Another thing they have in common is they both have a heart of gold as well as arguing with the Leader of their group who are also arrogant, old, have "Wood" in their names and get killed by the protagonist. Category:Protagonists Category:Bikers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Members of Humbles MC